(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact box structure holding brass ball or objects etc for randomly picking numbers for lottery game pattern cards. My invention has modified the prior invention by the Art, making internal parts and components in arrangements for a smother and free flow of balls or objects to land on random numbers within the box. This gives the public a better opportunity to get the most out of a random number selector. The Lucky Dog Million Dollar Box Pattern Buster performs this task.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to this invention is believed to reside in Class 273, Sub-classes 144 and 148. Patentability search has indicated the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,949, 4,497,486, 4,545,578, and 4,498,671. Referring to all four patents, they all have similar features even such as rectangular square, sides, tops, bottoms, screens, numbers, balls, transparent covers, etc. All is an old concept in the art. The structures pointed out in these patents have the same concept but they are all structurally different. Therefore, The Lucky Dog Million Dollar Box Pattern Buster has merit in the fact that it performs similar, but believed better in the fact that it does not have recessed number card which limits the flow and movement of the balls to move freely over the number card. It seems they would fall in a routine pattern. Another objective to the invention is that The Lucky Dog Box's rectangular screen is a thin sheer wire screen that allows the brass balls to easily bump over the wire. This would make the invention a more random selector. A further objective is that the number card numbers are arranged like the current lottery game pattern card numbers. In other words the invention number pattern card would not have to have numbers. The user would simply match the box pattern with the lottery game card pattern which makes the use of the numbers on the number card irrelevant. This eliminates the need to read small numbers. One would simply match pattern to pattern. Another objective to the invention is by using brass balls they are heavy weight and perform better when bumping over the wire screen giving it a more gaming sound effect.